


Not Always Simple

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [10]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is approached by Internal Affairs to be the new mole in the Intelligence Department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Friend gave me the fandom and I just kind of… rolled with it. Random idea that came into my head. 
> 
> on Day 10 with this one. Will attempt Day 11 in a few minutes.

Jay sits down across from the IA Sergeant, one eyebrow raised. “Everyone in Intelligence knows that you’re out to get Voight out. In one way or another, he’s helped most of us. So what do you want from me?”

“I need someone to keep an eye on him.” Edwin smirks. “You’re my man.”

“No. I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” Edwin slides a picture over and Jay reluctantly glances down, swearing under his breath. It’s a picture of his ex-girlfriend’s family. “They owe a lot of people a lot of money.”

Jay looks up and smirks. “Yeah. They did owe a lot of people a lot of money. Now they just owe one person and he’s agreed to let them pay as they can.” He quirks his eyebrows up. “What else do you have on me?” 

Edwin scowls and slides another picture over. Jay looks down, scowling this time. It’s Erin and her firefighter. “That is a serious breach of conduct. In case you couldn’t tell where she is, that’s your holding cell.”

“Then you should be talking to Lindsay.” Jay pushes the picture back. His stomach hurts just looking at Erin with another man, especially the pretty boy firefighter. But he’s gotten good at hiding his emotions when it comes to Erin and his inability to have her. “Sorry, Stillwell. I’m pretty sure you’re out of luck. Maybe you should talk to Ruzek or Atwater. Since we both know Antonio and Alvin won’t roll on Voight. Oh, by the way, neither will I. Good luck though.” Jay gets to his feet and walks out of the restaurant. He pulls out his cell, calling Erin to warn her about the picture and Stillwell’s attempts to find another mole in the department.

Then he calls Voight and Antonio and warns them about Stillwell’s attempts to blackmail him. He knows that eventually someone will roll on Voight but as long as Voight is as serious as he claims, then Stillwell won’t be able to take Voight down. At least Jay knows that he won’t be the one responsible for Voight’s downfall. He’s only going to be responsible for himself from now on.


End file.
